In recent years, the price of crop inputs and the increased availability of spatial mapping of agricultural operations have revealed the need for improved monitoring techniques to improve operator and grower decision-making based on spatial variations in farming practices. Thus there is a need in the art for improved methods of controlling, monitoring and mapping agricultural applications.